Hugo
'Hugo '''is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: DJ/Shop Owner Loves: Honey Mustard Hates: Scratched Vinyl Hugo is a local DJ and avid record collector. On Wednesday and Friday nights, he’s known as DJ Honey Buster at Club Atomic in downtown Tastyville. During the day, he runs Hugo’s Warped Records, a small shop specializing in rare vinyl records and music merchandise. One of his prized records is the first single of the Romano Family Quartet, “A Walk in the Field”, which is a classic country single. Appearance Hugo is a bald man with mid-tone skin. He wears a matching two-piece dark brown sweatsuit with white lines on the sides, which is worn with a white shirt underneath, and white shoes with brown laces and soles. He also wears brown-rimmed reddish-brown shades. Clean-Up Hugo's sweatsuit and pants has an additional line and he now wears grey undershirt. Styles Papa's Bakeria Hugo's outfit changed from brown to mustard yellow while the lines and his undershirt turns brown. He wears gold-rimmed glasses with black shades, brown winter cap with a Honey Mustard logo, and brown shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (Right) *4 Peppers (Bottom Right) *30 Minutes (1/2 of meter) *Sliced Into 6 Pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Tomato *Pickle *Medium Patty *Medium Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Black Beans *Guacamole *Loco Sauce *Cheese *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Cherry Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Strips *6 Atomic Boneless Wings *2 Awesome Sauce Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun *Fajita Veggies *Sauerkraut *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Mushrooms *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Strawberries Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Garlic Basil *Black Pepper *7 Sausages *6 Tomato Wedges *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Valentine's Day) * Regular Radiatori * Garlic Basil * Black Pepper * 7 Sausages * 6 Cherry Tomatoes * Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) * Chocolate Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse ** Maple Icing ** Honey Drizzle ** Bacobites * Regular Waffle Donut ** Maple Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Chocolate Long John Donut with Mocha Cream ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *6 Thai Chili Boneless Wings *2 Awesomesauce Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *4 Tomatoes (left) *4 Capicolas (right) *Regular *8 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Philly Steak *Jalapeños *Philly Steak *Deep-Fried Pickles *Honey Mustard *Well-Done *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Awesome Sauce **Jalapeños Holiday (New Year) * Cheddar Swirl Bread with Shredded Cheddar * Philly Steak * Jalapenos * Philly Steak * Deep-Fried Pickles * Honey Mustard * Well-Done ** Crinkle Cut Fries ** Awesome Sauce ** Jalapenos Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **2 Nutty Butter Cups *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **2 Chocolate Strawberries Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Cherries Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Creameo Bits **3 Chocolate Covered Strawberries Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *White Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) *8 Chocolate Acorns (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell *Steak *Cheese *Guacomole *Jalapenos *Guacamole *Mystery Loco Sauce **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Dip Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell *Steak *Cheese *Guacamole *Avocado *Guacamole **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice (Flipped) *Tuna *Snow Peas *Carrots **Avocado **Yum Yum Sauce *Almond Tea with Tapioca Pearls Holiday (BavariaFest): *Nori with Brown Rice (Flipped) *Bratwurst *Snow Peas *Carrots **Brezn **Sauerkraut **Yum Yum Sauce *Almond Tea with Tapioca Pearls Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan Waffle *Honey Drizzle *Pecan Waffle *Honey Drizzle *3 Butters *Drink: **Large Decaf with Cocoa Holiday (Groovstock): Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all 3 stickers in all games to get this oufit: Ranks Required to Unlock *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 19 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 55 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 13 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 50 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 59 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 2 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 25 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Allan in the first round of the Pineapple Division. *2012: He lost to Wally in the first round of the Jalapeno Division. *2013: He lost to Johnny in the first round of the Hyper Green Division. *2014: He lost to Carlo Romano in the first round of the Mango Division. *2015: He lost to Timm in the first round of the Buffalo Division. *2016: He lost to Matt in the second round of the Dragonfruit Division. *2017: He earned more votes than Iggy but lost to Wylan B in the Hakuto Division finals. He did earn enough votes to finish second with Ivy. Trivia *His stage name is "DJ Honey Buster". *His order is almost the same as Robby's in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup size: Hugo orders his in a large cup, while Robby orders his in a small cup. * In the Griller Stadium Poster, he is seen getting an autograph from Pinch Hitwell. * Hugo was in all of Papa's Next Chefs tournaments, but always lost in the first round, except in 2017, when he beat Iggy. * He and Olivia both have similar orders in Papa's Bakeria . Unlockable topping along with him *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Chicken Strips. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Red Hot Popcorn. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Nutty Butter Cups. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Black Pepper. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maple Icing. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cookie Dough. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Honey Mustard Sauce. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Peanut Butter Swirl Crust. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Avocado. *In Sushiria, he is unlocked with Yum Yum Sauce. *In Pancakeria HD,he is unlocked Honey and Cocoa. Order Tickets Hugo Pizzeria.png|Hugo's Pizzeria order Hugo Papa's Burgeria.jpg|Hugo's Burgeria order hugo taco.png|Hugo's Taco Mia! order Hugo freez.jpg|Hugo's Freezeria order Hugo Burger.png|Hugo's Burgeria HD order Hugo's Wingeria order.png|Hugo's Wingeria order Hugo hot dog.png|Hugo's Hot Doggeria order Hugo BTG.png|Hugo's Burgeria To Go! order hugo (h).png|Hugo's Cupcakeria order during Valentine's Day Screen Shot 2016-08-16 at 12.07.49 PM.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria regular order Hugo FHD.png|Hugo's Freezeria HD order Hugo final heart.png|Hugo's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Hugo Pasta.png|Hugo's Pastaria regular order Hugo FTG.png|Hugo's Freezeria To Go! order Hugo-order-Donuteria-Maple_Mornings.png|Hugo's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Hugo Donuteria.png|Hugo's Donuteria regular order Hugo Bee.png|Hugo's Wingeria HD order Hugo PTG.png|Hugo's Pizzeria To Go! order Hugo's Cheeseria order during New Year.png|Hugo's Cheeseria order during New Year Hugo's Cheeseria Order.png|Hugo's Cheeseria Order hugocupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Hugo's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Hugo CTG.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Hugo - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Hugo - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Hugo's Cupcakeria HD regular order Hugo-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Hugo's Bakeria regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.27.21 PM.png|Hugo's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving hugotmhs.png|Hugo's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day hugotmh.png|Hugo's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Hugo (Holiday).png|Hugo's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Hugo (Regular).png|Hugo's Sushiria regular order Hugo Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Hugo's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Gallery (Pastaria) Hugo Before Star Customer.png|Hugo before being a Star Customer in Papa's Pastaria. 49.jpg|Hugo Thumbs-Up! Hugo.png|Hugo in Papa's Next Chefs. Happy Hugo.png|Happy Hugo! Poor Hugo.png|The pizza...is...uh...not that good. Customers_galore.jpg|Hugo is 4th in line. Hugo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Hugo goes Bronze with his perfect taco! Poor Hugo 2.png|Hugo...unsatisfied with his taco... 968.png|Hugo waiting in line with Clair. Angryhugo.jpg|Your hot dog looks like garbage! R11.jpg Hugo and Franco talking.png|Hugo talking with Franco! Hugo using a hook on an ipad.jpg|Hugo, why are you playing on your phone if you are wearing a hook? Hugo in Papa's Pastaria.png|Hugo unlocked! Stpaddys14.jpg|Hugo in the St. Paddy's holiday picture. IMG_0361.PNG|An Angry Hugo hugoperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Perfect score from Hugo during Valentine's Day in Papa's Pastaria! Hugo.PNG|Hugo's Image In Wingeria Shannon perfect close.png|Hugo and Shannon enjoy perfect donuts! Hugo perfect.png|Hugo perfect and a bronze customer! Hugo Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|"I should make a song off of this!" Hugo receives a perfect hot dog!!! Picture1.jpg|Perfect order with Hugo in ''Papa's Wingeria July4th 2015b.jpg|Hugo in 4th of July poster 2015 perfect.PNG|Perfect Hugo on Cheeseria when first come During New year Hugo - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Hugo in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up) Hugo - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Hugo Style B in Papa's Bakeria Screenshot (26).png|Perfect sandwich for Hugo! Gold Hugo wingeria.png|Hugo became gold star customer Papa's Sushiria 001.png angry hugo.PNG|<< SERVER ! THIS SUSHI IS HORRIBLE ! BRUNA, I'M NOT LAUGHING ! OH, IT'S TOO FUNNY, YEAH !!!!! >> Hugo Chibi.jpg|Hugo Chibi (Idk if i can put this in here, if im wrong, can you please put it in the right place?) Hugo Chibi Style B.jpg|Hugo Chibi Maker Style B (idk if i should put this here, if im wrong please move this to the correct place) Angry Hugo (Cleaned).PNG|WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? HORRIBLE.jpg|I shall never visit this place again!! IMG_0942.JPG|Hugo Crunch Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:H Characters